Daniel rode his bike for $4$ miles on each of the past $5$ days. How many miles did Daniel ride his bike altogether?
Answer: The total number of miles biked is the product of the number of miles biked each day and the number of days that Daniel went biking. The product is $4\text{ miles per day} \times 5\text{ days}$ $4\text{ miles per day} \times 5\text{ days}= 20\text{ miles}$ Daniel biked a total of $20$ miles.